Megaman:The Darkness Within
by DarkSoulX
Summary: Megam,an will learn more about his dark soul thats in him. Many battles will be fought and Lan will lose a friend.
1. Megamans Darkness

Lan is roller blading in the jungle his father,Dr.Hikari,took him to for vacation when Lan trips over a rock and sees an incredible place.

Lan:What is this place?

Megaman:Looks like some kind of temple.

Lan:Look a slot for jacking in.

Megaman:Lets investigate it.

Lan:Alright,jack in Megaman execute

Lan:What do you see.Megaman?Theres no answer from the PET.MEGAMAN MEGAMAN.

Megaman:Hey Lan are you there?We mustve lost connection.I better look around so I can fix it.

Voice:Megaman,Megaman

Megaman:Whos there?

Voice:Remember me Megaman?

A figure approaches from a distance.It is tall and dark looking.

Megaman:Shademan!

Another dark figure approaches,but is much larger.

Megaman:Omega to.

Shademan:Hello again Megaman.Weve been revived by Dr.Weil right before he died.Were more powerful than before and we havent come to kill you,but to use you.

Shademan:Dark Soul Reviver.

Megaman:Ungh

Shademan:With my new power I can revive any dark soul within a navi who has used a dark chip.All I have to do is sacrifice one navis soul.Goodbye Omega.

Omega:What.No,Shademan you traitor.NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

Megaman:AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Dark Megaman:Im ready to serve you my master.

Shademan:I want you to kill all of Lans family and friends.

Dark Megaman:Yes my master

Megaman returns to the PET disguising his evil soul

Lan:What happened?

Megaman:Just some bad communication.

Lan then runs back to the plane and leaves to ACDC airport with his father.When he returns to ACDC he goes home and goes to sleep waiting to meet his friends the next  
day.It is morning now and Lan wakes up and leaves to meet his friends at ACDC park.

Lan:Hey guys.

Maylu:Hey Lan,how was the trip.

Lan:It was pretty good.

Dex:It must have been awsome going into the jungle.

Lan:Yeah,Megaman and I even found a temple.

Yai:A temple?Ive heard about that.It was an old factory owned by Dr.Weil to revive evil navis and dark chips.

Lan:Good thing its destroyed.

Megaman thinking to self:Now its time to strike.

Lan:Ungh.

Maylu:Whats wrong Lan.

Dark Megaman:Cross fuse!

Lan:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dark Megaman:Heheheh.

Maylu:The cross fuse activated itself.

Dex:Megaman whats wrong.

Dark Megaman:Dark Vulcan

Megaman then obtains a vulcan gun with 7 bullets.He fires the gun and the first 6 shots miss,but the last one...

Maylu:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG

hits Maylu and then Maylu lies on the ground with a bleeding hole in the lower left part of her chest.

Lan in Dark Megaman:MAYLU!

The cross fusion stops and Lan rushes over to Maylu and calls an ambulence.Lan rides with Maylu in the ambulence truck heading towards the ACDC hospital.

Lan:Maylu,everything will be alright.

Maylu in a soft voice:With you here Lan I cant die.

Lan:I'll always be there for you Maylu.You should sleep now you need youre rest.

It is night and the truck arrives at the hospital and Maylu is rushed into room 62.While at Lans house Megaman enters Mrs.Hikari's oven.

Dark Megaman:It seems cold in here.I should heat it up.Heheheh.

ACDC Fire Department on phone:Lan this is the ACDC Fire Department youre stove caught on fire and youre mother is being rushed into the ACDC hospital.

The truck carrying Mrs.Hikari arrives at the hospitle and she is taken to room 78.

Lan:Mom what happened.

Mrs.Hikari in a horse voice:Megaman,he started a fire in the cough.

Lan:Whats gotten into him.

Lan:I going to the first floor.

When Lan arrives at the first floor the intercom kicks on.

Intrcom:Attention.Two bombs have been planted in the computers of room 62 and 78.Please...

Megaman in intercom:Well Lan youve got a decision to make.Are you going to save Maylu or youre mother.When one gets out safely the bombs will explode 10  
seconds later.Youve got 10 minutes to decide.

Lan:Hey you can you get an ambulence truck.

Lan goes outside and into the truck.When he starts the truck out of nowhere Megaman appears.

Dark Megaman:Dark Boomers

Megaman throws 5 bombs at the truck.Then he fires a large black beam.Lans jumps out of the truck and gets hit by the beam in his right arm.

Lan:This is Lan can you get a truck below room 78 and rescue the civillian in it.

ACDC official:Roger Lan a truck will arrive soon.

Lan:I need to lose Megaman and get to Maylu.

Lan loses Megaman in the hospital and arrives at room 62.

Lan:Maylu are you ok?

Maylu in soft voice:Whats going on

Lan:Nevermind that we have to go.

Lan takes the strecher,runs Maylu out the door,and tries to get her out of the hospital.

ACDC Officials on phone:Lan weve rescues youre mother.

Lan:Ok thanks.

Dark Megaman over intercom:Youve got 10 seconds Lan.

As soon as Lan gets out of the hospitle with Maylu the bombs detonate.Maylu flies off the strecher and Lan lands straight into the ground.With the little energy he has he  
stands up.

Lan:Megaman why are you doing this.

Dark Megaman:Lan youve been holding me back.Shademan has given me this power to kill you.

With all his energy Lan attacks Megaman.The attack fails and Lan faints.Then out of the sky a boy with a parchute appears.It is Chaud,Lans rival.

Chaud:Stop this Lan.

Dark Megaman:Do you want to die to.

Chaud:Protoman cross fuse execute.

Dark Megaman:You can cross fuse to.

Chaud:Get ready to die Megaman.

As Chaud and Megaman battle Maylu wakes up and walks over to Lan leaning over on her left side.

Maylu in a rough voice,crying:Dont die lan.Dont die.DONT DIE!

Then Maylu wraps her arms around Lan and kisses him on the lips.Then she passes out in pain.Lan wakes up and calls for an emergency evacuation truck.

Lan:Thank you Maylu,I wont let you down.

Chaud then slashes Megaman with his sword and Megaman falls.Lan puts Megaman in his PET and goes to Sci lab.

Lan:Dad I need you to delete Megaman with youe technology.Hes just to evil

Dr.Hikari:I understand.Prepare the navi deletion gun.

A giant laser fires at Megaman and he is deleted forever.

The next day Lan goes to the hospital to check on Maylu.

Lan:Hey Maylu,you doing ok.

Maylu in a soft voice:Yeah but I have to stay here for a couple of weeks.

Lan:Thanks for saving me.

Lan blushes red.

Maylu:Like I said Ill always be there for you.

Then lan appraoches Maylu and they kiss eachother on lips.Lan wont forget the day he lost Megaman,his best friend got injured,and how she saved him.


	2. A New Navi

Three months after the Dark Megaman incident Lan is at Sci lab with his father and Maylu,who has recovered from her injury.

Dr.Hikari:Lan ive got a surprise for you.You see before I deleted Megaman I took his data and formated it into a new navi weve been devoloping for years.Say hello to  
Busterman.

Lan and Maylu:Busterman?

Busterman:Hello Lan I am Busterman youre new navi.

Lan:Busterman worry about the dark soul.It is not in my data.

Lan:Thats a releif.

Maylu:Im sure you two will get along fine.

Dr.Hikari:He also is more developed so hes more powerful and can use the double soul ability with any navi.

Lan:Awesome!

Lan goes home and jacks Busterman into his computer.Busterman sees images of Megaman and his friends.

Busterman:You miss Megaman dont you.

Lan:Yeah.We had all those adventures and net battles.Its hard to forget all of it.

Busterman:I understand but he was evil.You had to do what you had to do.

Lan:Yeah

Busterman:I also know you kissed Maylu two times that day.

Lan blushes red and is embaressed.

Lan:NEVER YOU MIND THAT!WERE JUST FRIENDS NOW!

Busterman:Sure.HAHAHAHAHA.I just hope Dr.Hikari was right.You know about the dark soul being removed.

Lan:Dont worry my dads a professional.Now go to sleep.

The next morning Lan wakes up and is late for school as usual.

Lan:Why didnt you wake me up.

Busterman:You forgot to program my alarm.

Lan:Im gonna be late again.

Lan arrives at ACDC school.

Mrs.Mari:Why hello Lan.Late as usual.

Lan:Sorry Mrs.Mari I forgot...

Mrs.Mari:NO EXUCES.Now go to youre seat.I was just teaching how navis data can be formated into new ones.Speaking of which dont you have a new navi Lan.

Lan:Yeah.

Mrs.Mari:Why dont you show it to the class.

Lan:Ok.His name is Busterman and my dad and his researches have been developing him for years.

Kid:What happened to Megaman.

Kid:Didnt you hear on the news,he went crazy and...

Mrs.Mari:STOP THAT.Sorry Lan.

Lan returns to his seat.

Dex:You must be taking it hard.

Lan:Yeah.

Dex:Its ok.Who knows,maybe one day he'll come back as a pure navi.

Lan goes to the park with his friends after class.

Lan:Huh?An e-mail from someone named Heru.It says come to the DenDome my net navi Blitzman and I will be waiting to battle you.I also have very important news for  
you and Busterman.Should I accept.

Lans Friends:Go for it!

Lan:It says come alone.

Maylu:You should go now.

Lan:Right.

Lan arrives at the DenDome and approaches Heru.

Lan:Are you ready.

Heru:Of course lets go.Jack in Blitzman execute.

Lan:Jack in Busterman execute.

Heru:Gunsoal EX download.

Blitzman fires a beam of light injuring Busterman.

Lan:Boomerang download.

Busterman throws a boomerang at Blitzman but it misses and comes back and hits Busterman.

Busterman:Hes really strong.

Lan:Sword,wide sword,long sword.Program advance life sword.

Heru:Z saber.

Both Busterman and Blitzman hit eachother.Blitzman and Busterman logging out.

Heru:Youre a worthy opponent Lan Hikari.I have news for you Lan.As you know Megaman used to be the ancient reploid X.Blitzman used to be the ancient maverick  
hunter Zero but thats not it.When Megaman obtained his dark soul it wasnt when he used the darkchip.He already had that evil inside him.

Lan:What?How?

Heru:X used the power of darkness at one time as did Zero.

Lan:No way.

Heru:Its true.He used it to fight an ancient gang of evil called the Zeren.The Zeren gave him the power of darkness knowing it would return one day.Shademan used to  
be a Zeren.He gave that darkcihp to Megaman konwing it would release that evil.The evil was released by Megaman.So no matter what navi you have if Megamans data  
is in it the dark soul will be in that navi no matter how much of his datas in there.

Lan:Damn.Just when I think its gone it returns.

Heru:Blitzmans already over powered the evil but Busterman hasnt yet.

Lan:You mean I can over power the evil.

Heru:Yes.This may help.

Heru tosses Lan a chip called the Ultrabuster.

Heru:There is only one of those in the world and you have it.Dont tell anyone else about what ive told you.

Lan:Thank you Heru.Ill be leaving now.

Heru:Goodbye Lan Hikari.

Lan has mixed emotoins inside about what Heru told him but he wont forget.He will try to over power the evil somehow.


	3. Lan and Maylu

4 weeks after Lan met Heru Lan and Maylu have been going out.Lan is now inside Maylus house waiting for her to get ready for there date.

Lan:Im here Maylu.

Maylu:Ill be down in a minute.

Busterman:You seem nervous Lan.

Lan:Well of course this is my first date.

Maylu:Hey Lan.

Maylu comes down the stairs in a white dress.

Lan:Woah!

Busterman:Lan.Lan.LAN!Lan dinners ready.

Lan:Wha?Where?

Busterman:Hahaha.

Lan:Knock it off.

Maylu:So where are we going again.

Lan:Somwhere called the Couple Cafe.

Maylu:Sounds romantic.

Lan and Maylu start walking to the Couples Cafe.

Maylu:Have you noticed Dex and Yai have been acting weird around us since we started going out.

Lan:Yeah.There just trying to get used to us being together.

Maylu:Yeah I guess youre right.

Lan and Maylu reach the Couples Cafe.

Gaurd:Welcome to the Couples Cafe.Show me youre e-mail on youre PET.

Lan:Here it is.

Gaurd:Proceed.

Lan and Maylu:Woah!

Lan:This place is amazing.

Maylu:Yeah.

Waitor:Youre table is this way.

Lan and Maylu arrive at there table.They order some food and eat and then half an hour later.

Voice:Whos next?

Lan:What was that.

Maylu:Lets check it out.

Lan:Uh?Look its Heru.

Heru:Lan how nice to see you again Lan.This is my date Sonya.

Sonya:Hello Lan,Heru told me about you.

Lan:This is my date Maylu.

Heru:Greetings Maylu.

Lan:What are you doing.

Heru:Im holding couples net battles.Why dont you try.

Lan:What do you say Maylu.

Maylu:Sure lets go for it.

Lan:Jack in Busterman execute.

Maylu:Jack in Roll execute.

Heru:Jack in Blitzman execute.

Sonya:Jack in Soara execute.

Lan:Geyser download

Maylu:Wood tower download.

Busterman fires a huge geyser out of the ground which combines with the wood tower making it grow.

Heru:Youre not the only ones who specialize in combos.Sword download.

Sonya:Fire Tower download.

The sword fuses with the fire tower creating a flaming sword which burns the wood tower and stabs Busterman.

Busterman:Ungh!

Lan:Roll Double Soul activate

Busterman and Roll fuse creating the Roll double soul.

Heru:Impressive but watch this.Soara double soul activate.

Lan:What?You can do double soul.

Double Soul Roll:Roll Arrow

Double Soul Soara:Air Shot Tornado

The arrow is sucked up by the tornado and the arrow is shot back at Double Soul Roll and the tornado sucks up Double Soul Roll and flings her out.Busterman and Roll  
logging out.

Lan:Oh.It was a good match Heru.

Heru:Yes.Thank you Lan for this battle.

Maylu and Lan walk home.

Maylu:I had a good time.

Lan:Me too.

Then Lan and Maylu kiss eachother on the lips.

Maylu:We wont ever forget this day.

Lan:Goodnight Maylu.

Lan goes to his house and into his room.

Lan:YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Busterman:Im glad you enjoyed yourself.


	4. Familiar Faces:Good and Evil

Shademan:I think its time Megaman paid a visit to Lan. Dark Navi Revival.

Lan is at Sci lab with his father.

Dr.Hikari:Hm? Something is coming in on the moniter.

Shademan:Lan, Im sure youd like to see Megaman again.

Lan:What?

Shademan:Megaman is in Dr.Weils island lab computer.

Lan:I thought that was destroyed. Ill be there Shademan.

Shademan:Heheh. As I thought.

Dr.Hikari:Hes gone. Lan you can use our boat to get there.

Lan:Alright.

Lan sails on the boat and reaches the island.

Lan:Heres the computer. I just dont know how it got rebuilt. Jack in Busterman, execute.

Shademan:Welcome Busterman. Meet Megaman youre former life.

Megaman:Huh?Where am I?

Lan:Megaman!

Megaman:Lan?

Shademan:I think its time to break up this reunion. Dark Soul Revival.

Megaman:AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Shademan:Dark Megaman kill him.

Dark Megaman:HAAAAAAAAAA!

Megaman fires a red blast at Busterman.

Busterman:AAAAAGGGHHHH!

Dark Megaman:Dark Navi Unification.

Shademan:So he finally used it.

Dark Megaman:All dark navis come to me.

Busterman is absorbed by Megaman. Then Blitzman is shot out of his PET and is also absorbed.

Dark Megaman:HAHAHAHA!

Shademan:Now all thats left is for him to unleash the power of the ancient reploid.Ancient Navi Double Soul.

Dark Megaman fuses with the reploid X and now has ultimate power.

Dark Megaman:Cross fusion.

Shademan:If this works Lan will be consumed in pure darkness and die while Megaman can stay in the real world and carry out destruction.

Lan:AAAAGGGHHH! NO! AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!

The cross fusion cancels but Dark Megaman is released into the real world.

Lan:Megaman I will stop you.

Shademan:I think I should make an appearance.

Shademan escaped from the net and into the real world.

Shademan:I cant let you do anything else.WHEEEEE!

Shademan attacks Lan and starts stealing his energy.

Lan:AAAGGGHHH!

Lan passes out.

Dark Megaman:Now to finish you.

Heru:Stop Megaman.

Megaman:Who are you? I see you brought Lans little friends. Ill be able to kill 5 at once. You just make my job easier.

Maylu:Lan! I better call an ambulence.

The truck arrives at Lans position.

Dark Megaman:Im not letting you get away Lan.

Dark Megaman fires at the truck.

ACDC Officials:Get him in here we gotta get out of here.

Lan is put into the truck and it heads towards ACDC hospitle.

Chaud:What was that shot noise? I better go investigate.

Till the final chapter, chapter 5 see you  
Please send youre replies.

Chapter 5: A Dark Duel

Lan has been rushed to the hospital and Chaud is at the site where Megaman attacked. If Megaman isn't stopped soon the whole world will be destroyed by Megaman.

Chaud: Megaman stop now.

Dark Megaman: Or what. You and youre net navi are to weak. So im gonna have to kill you.

Chaud:Protoman cross fusion. Lets go Megaman.

Chaud lunges at Megaman with incredible speed. He hits Megaman with his blade but the attack does nothing. Megaman punches Chaud and he flies back. Megaman  
doesnt stop, he keeps punching and shooting at Chaud until he stops moving.

Dark Megaman: Thats 1 weakling down.

Chaud thinks:It worked. He thinks im down but hes wrong.

Chaud jumps up and stabs Megaman in the back.

Dark Megaman: Now youre dead.

Megaman grabs Chauds blade and snaps it in half. Then Megaman grabs Chauds neck slowly tightning his hand. Then Megaman feels something hit his leg.

Heru: Put him down Megaman.

Dark Megaman: Who are you. Another cross fused freak. Take another step and Chauds dead. I mean it to!

Megaman smiles with an evil grin. Heru stands completely still knowing Megaman will fire if he moves. Then Megaman points his megabuster at Chaud and fires.

Heru:NO!

Heru runs at Megaman and tries to attack him but Megaman suddenly creates a barrrier around himself.

Dark Megaman:You should have known id kill him.

Chaud:But you didnt did you. Im not giving up. Youre going down Megaman. Heru well have to team up.

Heru:I want you to use this chip. Its called the proto sword chip. On 3 I want you to use it. 1 2 3.

Chaud uses the proto sword and Heru uses his Z blade and at the same time they hit something. It wasnt Megman but it was...Bass.

Bass: Megaman we need to fuse so you can become the ultimate navi.

Dark Megaman: Alright. HAAA!

Megaman fuses with Bass but the barrier dissappears. 

Dark Megaman: That fool gave himself a virus. Why would he help the humans when he hates them. I can still kill you all.

Heru: That navi sacraficed himself to help us. We need Lan to stop Megaman.

Heru calls Lan at the hospitle.

Lan: Hello.

Heru: Lan are you ok.

Lan: Heru? Yeah I recover fast.

Heru: Good we need you back at the site wher Megaman was.

Lan: Well the doctors wont let me leave so ill have to sneak out. Ill be their soon.

Lan sneaks out the hospitle and steals a truck. He arrives and sees Megaman fighting Heru and Chaud.

Heru: Lan use the cross fusion chip.

Lan: Theres no point Busterman is gone remember.

Heru:Yeah but he absorbed Blitzman and im cross fused.

Lan: Ok. Hey my cross fuse chip is glowing. Cross fuse.

Lan uses the cross fuse chip but Heru, Lan, and Chaud fuse together to form Lightman.

Lightman: Its time for you to die Megaman. Proto-Buster blade.

Lightman produces a glowing sword and stabs Megaman with it.

Dark Megaman: AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!

Megaman gets deleted and all the navis he absorbed become released and Shademan is seen by Lightman but he gets away. Lightman unfuses and Lan knows  
evil is still out their but as long as Lightman is around it will be destroyed. Lan greets his friends and Maylu as happy as ever kisses him.

Heru thinking: They dont know it but we didnt finish off Megaman. It was to easy. Hes out their and ill find him but I must do it alone.

Lan: Well I better get back to the hospitle before they find out...

Lan can hear sirens in the distance.

Lan:Uh Oh.

Everyone: Hahahahaha.


End file.
